


AFTERMATH

by gorgon



Series: I AM TALKING ABOUT EVIL. IT BLOOMS. IT EATS. IT GRINS. [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Blood, F/M, Gen, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7434402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgon/pseuds/gorgon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The mission failure leaves you both exhausted and vulnerable, but only to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	AFTERMATH

The mission to Hoth was a failure. You’d already called it before you even made it back to the drop ship, before any of it was even over. You dodged blaster fire, watching the rays take out numerous Storm Troopers. The body count was massive on both sides, bodies falling into the snow and the red creeping to stain it. You watched other troopers dragging their friends, their fellow soldiers, back to the drop ship. Well, the ones that were moving anyway.  
  
You had been slipping and sliding through trees and rocks, banging up your trooper armor. You fired blaster rays, taking out some of the machines and people who had been fighting against you. Something else you watched for was Kylo Ren, your commander. You saw him catching the blaster fire with the Force and redirecting it, you saw him hit the rays away with his lightsaber like some twisted game of baseball. Your brain flooded with worry about him when you saw blaster sparks and Kylo hit the deck. Blood was dribbling down from his forehead and tapping into the snow, making you sit up slightly behind your rock you’d used for cover.

A small group of troopers came bounding behind Kylo, fighting the congregation of pirates before him. You bolted out of cover, grabbing the Commander. You rolled him onto his back and prepared yourself, scooping the enormous man up and running to the drop ship. Live explosions were close to you, you caught blaster beams and sparks in your armor and kept running, flinging snow. When you reached the drop ship, the doors closed up behind you and you laid the Commander across some seats, planning on doing a check-up. However, with light speed, you made it back to the Finalizer in only minutes. The ship docked, and from there you made your way to your quarters with Kylo.  
  
You both staggered down the seemingly endless slightly-curved hallway, internally begging for black silk sheets to be on your naked skin. Kylo on the other hand, kept shifting his gaze to you. You were supposed to be okay, he had tried to protect you. Instead, he could see your bodysuit through your armor. He could see burnt skin, the black char and blisters forming. He couldn’t see your eyes but behind that helmet, he knew you were as broken as he was. He gently grabbed your hand, pulling you along behind him and arriving at the door to your quarters.  
  
The door opened and you trudged in before Kylo, the dark figure stalking behind you while the hydraulic doors sealed. You went to pull your helmet off, but instead felt gloved fingers cupping the underside already. You let out a soft sigh, the sound distorted through the helmet.  
  
“I know,” was all he said to you.  
  
He pulled the helmet off, your vision no longer cracked from the visor. You looked up at him, dried blood on your upper lip and your eye starting to swell and darken. The back of Kylo’s hand slid down your cheek while your hair tumbled down. He pulled the chest plate off of you, the pieces remaining of the rest of it he pulled off with the Force. It left you barefoot and in your bodysuit. You studied the mask he wore, the silver lines bending and pulling your reflection. Your trembling hands reached for his mask, pulling it off to see his bloodied forehead. His eyes stared into yours, searching them for answers and trying to read them for emotion. You stripped him of his robes while his hands pulled at your bodysuit, lips meeting in the middle. Huffs of breaths escaped while you kissed, feeling like you were bearing souls to one another right then.  
  
_I missed you, I was so scared for you._ It’s his voice, invading your mind.  
  
_I’ll never let anything hurt you, I’ll never let you feel vulnerable._ You promise him.  
  
_I adore you._ His voice seeps into your brain, your skin covering in goosebumps.  
  
You both hastily break the kiss with a pop, studying each other. You’re both naked, dried blood on you and bruises forming. Scrapes dust your skin and black char clings to it. That’s when he pulls you into him and drags you both into the bed, the soft sheets cold against your still hot skin. The blaster fire you caught made you both feel like fire on the inside, but when you felt your hand in his, a wave of calm crept over you both.

You were never alone, and no one would hurt you.  
  
Soon the room was filled only with Kylo’s snoring and the constant whirr of space.

 


End file.
